a dark love
by XxselfishXxpleasurexX
Summary: kind of a wierd short story of love between naruto and Sasuke, in this naruto and sasuke both die but first they admit thier love for eachother. YAOI and sadness!


A/N yes i realize they are out of character and that it is kinda dumb but hey i borrowed them and so yeah...

get over it... reviews are appreciated, Thank's you's :):):):)

Summary : What would happen if Sasuke were to fall in love but the one he loved didnt Know he loved him and the one he loved was blind?

Disclaimer : I am sure that I do not own Naruto so there... I beat all you guy's to the punch. The idea for this came from a short storie called the dark princess and i cant remember the authors name, so sorry for that ...

Once there was a boy so handsome that no one could look at him directly or else they would become blind. They had to look at him threw a plastic piece.His name was Naruto. So many Girls would come to court him and they all said they loved him but they didnt. Almost all the conversations would follow this similiar routine.

The girl would state thier love for him. "The moment i met you i knew it was true love..."

But it was not.

"If you truly love me you will show me the extent of your love " Naruto would say.

At the age of five Naruto had become blind and had learned to deal with it. Everyone thought he was being a snot when he walked by because he acted as if they werent there, but really what he was doing was counting his steps and memorizing where everything was so he wouldn't trip or fall.

The girl would then say.

"Anything for you, My love "

"Look at me, without the plastic look at me with your eye's so that i will know you truly love me. "Naruto would say.

"But if i look at you then i will become blind, you want me to become blind? " They would always refuse.

"You do not know the true meaning of love go away and never come back. " The girl would always stutter and scurry away all the while muttering under her breath.

For years this went on and Naruto had all but denounced the fact that true love existed. Naruto was afriad of what would happen if someone actually did look at him, if they actually gave up their sight for him. He didnt know if he could even love anyone.

One sunny day around lunch time Naruto decided to go for a walk .

Naruto counted his steps along the cliff where he regularly took leisurely walks. He wondered if he would ever find his true love.

Sasuke had grown up with Naruto and he had come to admire him. He had set up a picknick and was about to eat when he saw Naruto stroll across the grass heading straight for a cliff. Sasuke dropped his Sandwich and ran over to Naruto all the while looking threw his plastic. He valued his sight.

Naruto heard someone running and turned in the direction of the sound.

Sasuke approached Naruto.

"Watch out there is a cliff there ... " He said

"I know perfectly well where it is, it is exactly three steps away, although thank you for your concern..."

"Sasuke Uchiha "

"Thank you for your concern Sasuke Uchiha "

"Do you ever smile? Or laugh? " Sasuke asked , he had seen him Laugh but never a real laugh always a polite kind of chuckle, Naruto's laugh never showed his teeth and it NEVER came from deep inside.

"I suppose not, But when there is no love in life what is there to laugh about? " Naruto replied

"I can make you laugh... If I do a handstand with one hand and then juggled ten kunai's with my feet, would that make you laugh? " Sasuke asked

"No it wouldn't make me laugh. " Naruto said. And it wouldnt have because he was blind.

Naruto wondered where this conversation was going.

"What if I told you I loved you more then anything in the world? " Sasuke asked he stepped closer to naruto and obsereved his reaction through the piece of plastic.

"I would tell you that I have heared so many people pledge their love for me That the word Love has become a word that means nothing. " Naruto said.

"But I do, I would do ANYTHING for you. " Sasuke declared.

"Then look at me, I mean REALLY look at me... " Naruto said

"Fine "

Sasuke lowered the Plastic and looked at Naruto, he Became blind the instant he laid eyes on him. Sasuke stumbled forward and grabbed a hold of Naruto accidently sending them both cascading forward off the cliff. The moment Sasuke touched Naruto became a million years for them and Naruto could see, he stared at Sasuke and realized that Love was the Basis for all life. The time it took for Naruto and Sasuke to fall to their water grave lasted a lifetime for them and was filled with many happy memories, for all we know the time could still be going on and at this moment they could be together in each others arms talking about some simple matter. But we will never Know, because Love is a peculiar thing and It can never be documented accurately all the way down to the exact feelings or thoughts that the lovers experience.Naruto and Sasuke died in each others arms smiling at each other and thinking back upon the time they had together. Naruto knew that love was blind but Didnt know why the heck it had had to be so literal in his case.

A/N Ok so I did change it alot and I hope you like it. I realize some of you Probably dont like it but I guess life is full of things we dont like. This was a one shot so dont expect more to come out of it, If I can I would like to say that the story Dark Princess is diffrent then this one by a mile and please dont get mad at me for this ...


End file.
